Star Wars: The Last Jedi
by hanshotfirstduh
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN TFA! (and I assume you've seen the other episodes too, that would be helpful) Set right after the credits came up in TFA. Read the beginning of the first chapter for a brief re-fresher/summary. I'm just gonna keep it rated T till I'm 100% sure what rating it is. This is my first ever FF so please, be kind. Copyright goes to Disney/George Lucas
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: The Last Jedi**

Chapter 1 - Part One

 **Rey never wanted this kind of adventure.**

 **But somehow it found her in the form of a BB unit Astromech droid. And has, since then, took her on a perilous journey, getting her almost killed several times, and changed her life drastically.**

 **Now, after finally completing the map to find Luke Skywalker. She adventures out with Chewbacca and BB-8 to the mysterious planet Luke has exiled himself on for years.**

REY'S POV

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

My mind was racing.

This is him, Luke Skywalker, The Last Jedi, is right in front of me.

He was older and more scruffy than I'd expected.

His face was etched with wrinkles that could only mean decades of worry and exhaustion.

His hair was grey and greasy and hung limply from his head.  
But his eyes sparkled with life. They were, oddly, somewhat familiar.

I held out the lightsaber. His lightsaber.  
But his gaze never left my face.

We stood there. At the top of that cliff. The wind gently blowing his robes. And blowing stray hairs in my face. Looking at each other with an unbearable silence. My heart was beating fast in my chest. My hands were shaking. I could feel energy pulsing from him.

The Force.

A mystery that had, somehow, gotten me in this mess.

Only a week.

It's felt like a lifetime.

Only a week since my life changed. For the better or worse I have yet to find out.

Finally, he took a step forward.  
And so did I.

And we continued till we were about a meter apart.

"Luke Skywalker." I breathed out.

He only nodded.

I got down on one knee and held out his lightsaber.

He only stared at it. As if he couldn't. believe what he was seeing. Then finally he took it.

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath in, and slowly breathed out as he examined his lightsaber.

"Thank you." Is all he said.

Then he turned around and turned it onThe blue beam whipped through the air as he tested it out.

"It's been a long time." He said to himself. And then turned around.

"Come." He motioned for me to follow him and he turned around and started walking down the mountain. "There must be a lot to catch up on."

* * *

Chapter 1 - Part Two

 **After the Death Star was finally gone for good, and the Emperor, defeated.  
Luke, Leia, and Han were finally given the chance to lay back and possibly carry out semi-normal lives.**

 **Luke, who has been given the nickname The Last Jedi, decides to take in the role of teaching the future new Jedi and restoring peace to a broken galaxy.**

 **As for Leia and Han, now married and had a child. They were able to settle down and become a normal family. Until their son started showing signs of being incredibly Force sensitive, that is...**

BEN'S POV

"Now Ben, the key to using the Force, is to clear your mind." He says.

I look at him quizzically.

Clear my mind? How do I do that?

"I want you to close your eyes." He commands.

I close them, not sure how it's supposed to help.

"Focus on the stone in front of you."

I try. But all I can focus on is the darkness from my closed eyelids.

"Focus Ben, focus!" He presses on.

"How am I suppose to focus on the rock if I can't see it?" I exclaim infuriated.

"You know it's there right?" He asks.

I nod. My eyes still closed.

"Then clear yourself of other distractions, empty your mind of thoughts. And focus. Try to feel it through the Force"

I try again, keeping my eyes closed, and focus. Something happens, small and faint I barely notice it till it gets stronger and stronger.

"I feel it! I feel it!" I shout.

"Good!" He says happily. "Now hold out your arm and imagine holding the rock up with the Force."

I hold out my arm as instructed and imagine it being held up. I try and try but it's not doing anything.

"It's too heavy!" I shout and open my eyes.

I sit myself down on the ground and cross my arms in frustration.

"Ben, you have much to learn, but it will come in time, trust me." He sits beside me. "It was difficult for me too."

"Really? Because it seems that I'm the only one having problems, all the others have got it." I mutter.

"Yes, but they are older than you and I have been training them for a lot longer then you. I have faith in you, you are strong with the Force." He pats my back.

"Yeah, well I sure doesn't seem like it."

"Sure it does, you just don't see it."

"Pfft, whatever." I mumble and turn myself in the other direction.

He gives a sigh of defeat. "I guess that's it for this lesson. Dinner's soon so wash up before coming in."

"Gotcha" I say.

He turns and walks away.

I watch the sun as it starts to go down and kick at the sand with my feet.

What was I not understanding? He says I'm strong with the force, yet I can't lift a stupid rock.

I pick it up and roll it around in my hand.  
It has random bumps and crevasses along its surface. Just an ordinary rock.

Then why is it so heavy to pick up?

 _ **"Stop thinking about why and how and just use the Force, young one."**_

I drop the rock with a thud and spin around. The voice sounded right behind me. It was quiet, almost a whisper. But when I look there's no one there.

"Hello?" I call. "Who's there?"

I scan my surroundings. Nothing but orangey desert. Where could the voice have come from if-

 _ **"I'm speaking in your mind, young one."**_

I'm getting really freaked out now. My heart is racing.

"How? How can I hear you? How are you in my head" I call out.

I probably sound like a blubbering idiot, talking to myself.

 _ **"The Force. It is strong in you, young one."**_

The Force.  
Wow, that's just swell.  
It allows me to hear strange voices in my head, yet I can lift a rock the size of my hand.

"Who are you then? And stop calling me young one!" I order.

 _ **  
"Well, what would you like me to call you?"**_

"Jabba the Hutt." I mutter to myself.

Should I tell them? I mean, it's not like it could hurt right?

 _ **"Really? Interesting choice...Jabba."**_

"What? No, no, no. I was just being sarcastic! Call me Ben." I stammer.

 _ **"Well Ben, I'll have you know, I don't appreciate sarcasm."**_

"Oh, uh...sorry."

 _ **"Apology accepted. Now, back to the Force."**_

I sigh and sit down on the ground. How is this guy gonna help, if a Jedi Master couldn't?

 _ **  
"Because I'm more powerful than any Jedi, Ben. I can show you more things then your master could ever teach. "**_

"More powerful than a Jedi Master huh?" I say. "Prove it! Teach me how to use the Force."

 _ **"All right then. Let's start."**_

Then there's a searing pain in the back of my skull, as if someone had jabbed a sword into it.

I scream so loud I think I broke my vocal chords.

I drop to the ground and hold my head. But the pain only gets worse.

Then for the first time in my life.

I black out.


	2. Chapter Two

Star Wars : The Last Jedi 

Chapter Two

 **REY'S POV**

Luke walks down the side of the stony mountain. He follows a path that I hadn't seen while climbing up here. Bits of green shoots sprout up from cracks along the path.

Grass.

I remember what they are called.  
All that there was for scenery back on Jakku was sand. And sand is all I can remember.  
I look around at all the green. Plants. Flowers. Bushes.

I must look fascinated because Luke looks back at me and gives an amused snort.

"So where are the others?" He asks. I'm startled out of my daze. He looks at me expectantly.

"Others?" I ask.

"I don't assume someone as young as you could have found the map all by themselves and then flown all the way here. Who else came?"

"Uh...a droid and a Wookie." I mutter.

"Hmpf. I would have expected more of a larger group. But I guess you did come none the less."

"Yes, well. Things have probably changed since you've left. And you'd probably rather not know." I say.

Trying not to think of Han.

Ren stabbing his own father with his lightsaber.

And then he fell, down into the abyss.

And the last thing he did?

Lovingly stroke the cheek of the son who'd just stabbed him.

How would I tell Luke that he was gone?

"Is that so?" Luke says. "Well I'd like to meet this droid and Wookie anyways."

"They should be still on the ship. I landed it on this sandy area about..." I looked down at the compass I had brought. "North-west of the island.

"Ah, I know where that is. Follow me."

He changes course and starts a faster pace, he expertly dodges trees and rocks and leaves me to try and keep up with him. I stumble on a few rocks and then eventually trip over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. I land face-first onto the ground. I pick myself back up slowly and spit out dirt from my mouth. For an old man he sure is fast. I go back to jogging down the path, and Luke doesn't seem to even notice that I'm far behind him, I eventually start to catch up. But why was he rushing?

"What's the rush?" I call out. Now running a few meters behind him.

He continues he's fast pace and it's about a minute till he finally answers.

"You said you landed on a beach right?"

"Sure." I say, sandy area, beach. Same thing.

"Well when a person has lived on this planet for as long as I have, they begin to learn a few things, how the planet functions." He calls back to me. "And I've learned a few things, one of which is that the tide comes in at about sunset. And it comes in fast."

That's when I realize what he's saying. I wasn't thinking when I had landed and done it near the shore. If the tide came in, the ship could get whisked away out to the sea, or even, if the tide got as high as the ship, completely devour it, with Chewie and BB-8 inside.

I start running faster.

"How high does the tide get?" I ask now in panic.

"I've had it completely cover the beach, and then be about 5 feet deep, and depending where you landed, that could mean for a pretty messy situation waiting for us." He says.

"How close is it to sunset now?"

"About 10 minutes." He replies looking up at the sun.

It feels as if every step I take is taking longer than the last. Even though I'm in a full on sprint. I leap over rocks and other things in the way, as we rush down the mountain.

We finally arrive and the ship is still there, but the water has risen so high that it would be impossible to reach the ship in time to get the others out, let alone move the ship, which is pretty much the only way off of this planet.

I cry out and scramble down to the water and start trying to make my way over to the ship. I have to at least try. But then Luke calls out.

"Stop! It's too late. Get back over here before you get stuck too!"

I stop but I don't turn around. I have to get back to the ship. I have to. At least to tell Leia that her brother is okay, that I found him. Frustration comes crashing down on me and I can't stop crying.

But suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, the ship moves. My head snaps up to see that it starts to rise upwards. But how?I look over at Luke and gasp. His eyes are closed in concentration and his arm is stretched out towards the ship.

The Force.

He's using the Force.

The ship is in mid-air now. And is floating gently in the air. It goes right over me and heads towards a dry open platform on the side of the mountain, there would be no way for the water to rise up to there.

I suddenly realize that the water is now up to my waist, I have to get out of it.

I slowly slosh my way through the water. It's painfully slow. Jakku didn't have large bodies of water like this. It didn't have much water at all. I get a sinking feeling as I realize that I don't know how to swim, which means if the water got any higher I could be in serious trouble.

I don't know what to do, Luke was still concentrating on the ship. I couldn't think, panic sets in.  
The water is up to my chest now and I thrash around in the water. I was so stupid, why did I ever jump into the water? Why did I even go on the mission to find Luke? Why did I ever leave Jakku. I kick my legs and try to keep myself above the waves. But all it does is drain my energy.

I'm to tired from struggling to continue. I stop and watch as the water gets higher. It rises up to my chin.

I take one last glance at Luke, he's still trying to get the ship to safety. It is a heavy thing and must take a lot of concentration to move. I turn around and look out to the horizon. The sun is setting now. The sky is painted with beautiful colours. And I cherish it, because it will be the last beautiful thing I see.

The water rises quicker and quicker.  
I close my eyes and stop trying. And I feel the water as it fully submerges me.

I slowly drift down.

The water gets cooler as I go.

My lungs scream for air

And then.

It's over.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I had more connected onto it but I'm going to save it for Chapter Three, and make this some sort of a cliff hanger.**

 **How are you guys liking this so far? I know it's probably not the best but it's all about learning with experience. :)**

 **Thank to you people for following and favouring this fanfiction! If you have advice or ideas for the plot, tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben's POV**

I wake with a start. My head feels as if someone's drilled a thousand nails into it. My version is dark and blurry. I'm dizzy and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I have no clue where I am. I just lay there for what feels like hours.

Disoriented.

Cold.

Afraid.  
I can't remember anything about how I got here and I have a feeling that's a bad thing. Perhaps it's a dream, but for a dream it feel frighteningly real.

I let out a loud belch and it echoes throughout the vast emptiness. That can't be good. My stomach is really hurting now, and I feel as if there is acid consuming my insides. And then before a can re-act quick enough, I vomit all over myself. It reeks and the smell alone brings up more. I have enough self-composure to turn to my side so anymore vomit will go into the floor and not on me.

After a few more rounds of putrid throw-up, I start to feel a little bit better. My vision clears up but still is rather dark. I take a look around, I'm in a small room with no windows, or doors, or anything else for that matter. I sit myself against a wall and pull my legs in towards my chest and rest my head on my knees. It's freezing in this room. And the darkness doesn't go away even after my headache stops. I try to think of anything I remember,

Name: Ben Solo

Age: 9

Hair Color: Brown

I haven't lost my memory. But why and how did I get here?  
The last thing I remember is the frustration I felt when I couldn't use the Force.

And then I was alone...

and there was some else there...a voice.

And they...they were going to teach me how to use the Force!

"Well done, Ben."

The voice echoes throughout the room. That's strange. It's not in my head anymore. That would mean-

I look up and I'm no longer in the tiny boxed-in room but a gargantuan chamber with an eerie green glow mixed with the darkness. I stand up and look around with utter amazement, it seems as the ground I'm standing is a platform over top of a enormous chasm, there are stone pillars that rise from the depths of the chasm and go up so high I can't see where they end. Everything about this place is huge. There are huge chandeliers that hang down from silver chains from the non-perceptible ceiling, and instead of candles there are huge balls of fire with unnatural green flames. But the thing that stands out the most in the colossal room, is the giant throne smack-dab in the middle of it, it's made of a shiny black metal of which I don't know the name of. It rises so tall and is so large, it must be for a giant. I begin walk over to it but suddenly the platform cuts off and there is a gaping hole that separates me from getting closer to the throne and examining it further. I stare down a the blackness, wondering how far it goes down. I find a small rock and drop it down. I wait and wait but no sound indicates that the rock ever met the bottom. I swallow hard and take a few giant steps back away from the hole.

"Oh, yes." Says the voice suddenly. "It would be a shame if you fell down there."

My head snaps up to see a giant creature has now occupied the throne. He wear dark robes so all I can see is his deformed face. I begin to recoil when I see a tremendous gash along the top of his hairless head, what could have created a gouge like that? His face is sunken in and wrinkly. And his one eye is off focus as he looks at me.

"Welcome to my throne room." His voice echoes around the chamber. "I hope the side effects of getting here didn't cause you too much grief."

"If your side effects include: excruciating headaches and regurgitating my guts out. Then I'm sorry to say that they cause me a great deal of grief and I would like to know why I'm here and not back home." I say trying to sound the least bit confidant a person can be while trying not to quiver with fear.

"Well, you told me you wanted me to train you. So I will." He states.

"But why here? How did I get here anyways?"

"My, my. So many questions. I must train you here, because in order to teach, one must be present. So you are having a vision but a slightly more enhanced version of one in which things are more realistic and tangible. Such as any wounds you may possibly receive while training will be existent when you wake up. Since I cannot possibly come to train you on your planet, I have provided a slightly simpler alternative." He explains while seeming quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah, but why all the horrid side effects." I ask.

"They are simply just part of training and will slowly recede with every session we have."

He looks thoroughly bored with this conversation.

"Okay. So what are you going to train me now?"

"All in due time. For now, I'll teach you the history of the Force."

"Seriously?"

"If you want to master the Force then you must understand it entirely, so either you stop complaining and listen to what I'm saying or I leave you to be taught by your feeble Jedi master!" He roars, his voice echoes throughout the room and rings in my ears.

I take a step back and wonder if this was really a good idea. But the giant seems to settle down.

"May I ask one last question before you start?"

He takes a deep sigh. "Yes, go on."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Snoke. But you must call me Master." He says. "And when you wake, you must tell no-one, is that understood?"

"Yes," I nod, before adding."...Master"

* * *

 **Hi people! Thank you for all the kind reviews and following! It really means a lot to me. If there is anything wrong or you have any ideas for the plot, tell me, I love hearing back from you guys! Have a great day!**


End file.
